Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun
by firsanni
Summary: Karena Park Chanyeol ditakdirkan untuk Byun Baekhyun. Dan dia akan selalu berada disamping Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi - CHANBAEK/YAOI


**Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun**

Storyline © **firsanni**

.

.

**CAST**

Chanyeol and Baekhyun

EXO

**GENRE**

Romance, Sad, Friendship

**WARNING!**

YAOI, Boys Love, Boy x Boy

**DLDR!**

.

Summary

Dia ditakdirkan untuk Baekhyun. Karena dia adalah Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun seorang.

.

This storyline belongs to me, **firsanni**. But the character on this fanfiction isn't mine (but, sometimes I hope that they're mine)

**Enjoy the story, don't be a silent readers. **

Setelah selesai membaca silahkan memberi komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun. Be a good readers guys!

**NO PLAGIARISM, NO COPYCAT!**

.

.

Baekhyun menatap layar datar televisi dihadapannya dengan pandangan sendu. Pemandangan yang sama sudah terjadi selama 30 menit yang lalu. Hal itu membuat Suho—selaku leader dari EXO menatap miris Baekhyun. Vokalis dengan suara nyaring itu seakan kehilangan semangatnya, seakan kehilangan keceriaannya yang selama ini mewarnai dorm mereka. Namun sekarang asrama mereka yang sebelumnya selalu ramai dengan jeritan – jeritan dan canda tawa itu berubah dingin—semenjak 3 minggu yang lalu.

Suho menghela nafas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun. Suho menyapa Baekhyun, "Hai, Baek. Mau kutemani?"

Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian mengangguk. Tak ada kata persetujuan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya sebuah anggukan, dan tentu saja Suho mengerti akan hal itu.

"Beberapa hari lagi kita akan ada perfomance, tak ingin berlatih?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baiklah." Suho tersenyum manis, berusaha memecah keheningan ia kembali bersuara. "Ingin kutemani jalan – jalan, Baek? Kebetulan aku juga insomnia."

Lagi – lagi, Baekhyun menggeleng.

Suho menatap Baekhyun prihatin. "Baek, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kami semua menyayangimu, kami tak ingin kau terus murung seperti ini. Kumohon, Baek."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Lama, hingga Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Hyung," Baekhyun memanggil Suho dengan suara lirihnya, "...bolehkah aku istirahat? Aku lelah, hyung."

Suho mengangguk. Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Leader itu menatap punggung Baekhyun yang terlihat rapuh dengan pandangan sendu. Ia kembali menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah penda persegi panjang—handphone miliknya. Ia kemudian mendial nomor ponsel Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah? Sudah perjalanan pulang?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Hati – hati dijalan, bye."

.

Chanyeol memasukan password dorm dan kemudian masuk dengan pelan – pelan. Ia tahu, semua membernya—mungkin—sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya di dapur. Mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air disana dan kemudian ia meneguknya hingga habis.

"Sudah pulang, Chan?"

Suara Suho membuat Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia meletakkan gelas itu dimeja, kemudian menatap Suho. Wajah Suho tampak kusut karena terlihat banyak pikiran—dan nyatanya memang seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun, hyung? Dia masih saja diam kah?"

Suho mengangguk, membenarkan tebakan Chanyeol. "Lama – lama dia seperti zombie, bahkan dia hanya makan sedikit. Kau tahu, aku khawatir dengannya."

"Bukan hanya kau, hyung. Aku pun khawatir padanya—sangat." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, "Tapi dia juga menutup dirinya dariku, hyung."

"Diantara kita semua, hanya kau yang sangat dekat dengannya. Denganmu saja dia tak membuka mulutnya, apalagi dengan yang lain."

"Aku akan berusaha lagi, hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berpamitan untuk ke kamar pada Suho. Ia memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan Kai. Ia melihat Baekhyun tidur dengan menatap dinding—meringkuk dibawah selimut. Sedangan Kai sudah tidur dengan pulas dan membuat bed cover-nya berantakan. Chanyeol tersenyum samar melihatnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Baekhyun—Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena ternyata Baekhyun belum terlelap, ia masih terjaga.

"Baek?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban yang Chanyeol terima.

"Baek, aku menunggumu di ruang televisi. Datanglah kesana 10 menit lagi." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau datang."

Chanyeol kemudian berlalu, namun menyempatkan mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan ia berusaha memejamkan matanya. Seakan Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.

.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di depan televisi. Ia sudah menunggu Baekhyun sekitar 15 menit—dan pemuda dengan eyeliner itu belum berada disana. Chanyeol tetap sabar menunggunya. Ia menyalakan televisi guna mengusir rasa bosan dan tentunya untuk menemaninya.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Sekarang pukul 01.24 KST, waktu dini hari. Acara televisi apa yang menarik di jam seperti itu? Chanyeol dengan asal menggonta – ganti channel dan tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik.

Chanyeol menguap.

"Park Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh tertidur." Mantap Chanyeol salam hati.

Namun, kantuk yang menyerangnya membuat mata itu sedikit demi sedikit tertutup—karena terasa berat. Dan jujur saja, ia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin sekali istirahat. Baekhyun—pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol tertidur. Ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah selimut. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol pelan – pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Chanyeol. Menyelimuti tubuh jangkung sahabat baiknya itu agar tetap hangat. Baekhyun duduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Chanyeol. Mengusap wajah rupawan itu perlahan. Baekhyun rindu dengan sahabat gilanya satu ini.

Ia bangkit, hendak berlalu. Namun sebuah tangan mencekalnya. Tak perlu ditebak ini siapa, ia sudah tahu bahwa tangan besar ini milik Chanyeol—sahabat baiknya.

"Kau kemari juga, Baek." Chanyeol duduk, "Maaf aku ketiduran."

Tangan Chanyeol masih mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun masih terdiam. Chanyeol yang mengerti keadaan segera melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, namun Chanyeol kembali menginterupsinya.

"Kau tidak mau bertatap muka denganku, Baek? Aku bukan temanmu lagi? Bukankah kita duo happy virus?"

Baekhyun menunduk.

"Bahkan aku hanya ingin menemui sebentar saja, tapi kau beranjak pergi." Lirih Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar sangat sendu. "Kita bukan soulmate lagi ya, Baek?"

Dalam diamnya, Baekhyun menangis. Pipi mulus itu dibanjiri airmata dan sangat deras. Isakan – isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Dalam hati, Baekhyun berteriak 'tidak' dengan lantang. Namun, kenapa malah isakan yang terdengar?

"Haha, tentu saja kita masih teman. Kita masih berada di satu grup, kita adalah bandmate. Benar bukan?" Chanyeol tertawa—paksa dengan tidak ikhlasnya. "Baek, selamat atas hubunganmu. Beberapa minggu ini aku sibuk dan kita jarang bercengkerama, aku jadi tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Maaf, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu."

Chanyeol berdiri, ia berniat menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuk. Saat akan melewati Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu buru – buru memeluk Chanyeol. Melingkarkan lengannya pada badan Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya yang penuh akan airmata pada punggung tegap Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ah. Kita masih teman, kita masih soulmate." Isakan Baekhyun kembali terdengar, dan Chanyeol merasa punggungnya basah akan airmata Baekhyun. "Aku..aku hanya malu pada kalian, kalian sangat baik. Tapi..tapi aku mengecewakan kalian."

Chanyeol diam, membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan pikirannya.

"Aku merahasiakannya karena aku takut...takut kalian menjauhiku. Tapi dugaanku salah..salah besar." Tangis Baekhyun semakin nyaring dan terdengar semakin pilu.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahannya. Ia melepaskan lingkaran tangan Baekhyun dan berbalik, kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Entahlah, ia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh yang rapuh itu. Membagi sayangnya pada Baekhyun—sahabat baiknya.

"Menangislah Baek...menangislah.." Lirih Chanyeol, "Bila menangis bisa membuatmu lega. Kau bisa menangis sepuasmu, Baek."

Isakan Baekhyun bertambah keras, aliran air matanya bertambah deras. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lemut dan pelan. Menghantarkan kasih sayang Chanyeol pada pemuda manis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Chan...maaf.."

Chanyeol ikut meneteskan airmatanya. Seakan sakit Baekhyun adalah sakitnya, "Kau tidak salah, Baek. Cinta tidak pernah salah."

Karena Chanyeol yang bisa membuat Baekhyun terbuka kembali. Chanyeol tercipta untuk Baekhyun. Tugas Chanyeol adalah membuat Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Chanyeol adalah sahabat Baekhyun bukan?

**To Be Continued**

.

.

Alohaaaa~ sudah lama saya tidak ke screenplays, dan saya rindu. Saya sudah lama tidak menulis fanfiction lantaran banyak sekali tugas dan jiwa fangirl saya meredup._.v

Bagaimana dengan karya saya kali ini?

Yaah, cerita yang terlalu mainstream. Tapi, saya harap respon kalian bila sudah membaca. Be a good readers ya kawan – kawan semua!

**REVIEWS = SPIRIT**

**Love, Sanni**


End file.
